1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, without a built-in memory, that operates with only one external memory. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for operating an application of a mobile terminal without an external memory that supports only one external memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals have become a necessity and are widely used. Service providers and terminal manufacturers have competitively developed products (or services) to differentiate from other companies.
For example, a mobile terminal has been developed into a multimedia apparatus that can provide a phonebook, games, a Short Message Service (SMS), an Electronic (E)-mail, a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital camera module and a wireless Internet service, and provides various services.
The mobile terminal that provides the digital camera module can capture various images. As pixels of the digital camera module increase, the mobile terminal can function as a high performance digital camera.
In addition, as a data storage space of the mobile terminal increases, a large amount of data, such as image files, moving image files and music files can be stored. The mobile terminal may include a large capacity storage space or an external memory may be attached, which is an auxiliary storage space, to store the large amount of data.
The external memory extends the storage space of the mobile terminal as an assistant for storage space shortage. However, some of mobile terminals that support the external memory have problems in which a specific application cannot be executed when the external memory is not attached.
Some of the mobile terminals that support the external memory also support only one external memory without a built-in memory. The mobile terminals support only one external memory (e.g., Secure Digital (SD) card), and may use only the external memory without a built-in memory, but in a case where the external memory is not attached to the mobile terminal, a specific application cannot be executed. For example, in a case where the mobile terminal that supports only one external memory performs a camera function without the external memory, the mobile terminal cannot perform an operation for image capturing. In addition, in a case where the mobile terminal, which supports only one memory card, downloads an application, the mobile terminal has to attach the external memory to use the application.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for operating a specific application without attaching an external memory.